Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.08 \times 100\% \times -24\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -24\% = -\dfrac{24}{100} = -0.24 $ Now we have: $ 0.08 \times 1 \times -0.24 = {?} $ $ 0.08 \times 1 \times -0.24 = -0.0192 $